lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 771
Report #771 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: Aureolinaubade Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We will implement solution 3. Problem: Aureonlinaubade, a low stanza, targetted song, currently gives Lust, with daydreaming if gemmed. The skill has a couple problems, the first being that it is low stanza targetted, so it is useless, because no bard wants to refrain their song during low stanzas. Secondly, Lust is needed for SkySforzando, our Aeon skill, which is high stanza, so getting the Lust to stick until that skill is nearly impossible for Glamours users, while a bit easier for Tarot users, due to the Lust card. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have AureolinAubade be a passive lust, which when ungemmed, has a 10% chance of hitting, and 20% when gemmed. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change AureolinAubade to be similar to VioletVibrato, which gives passive afflictions. However, make AureolinAubade give either lust, or afflictions, such as this: lust/peaced/pacifism/lovers and other related afflictions. Have the skill do 1 if ungemmed, and have a chance to do 2 if gemmed, like VioletVibrato. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: 15% chance of lust when ungemmed, and chance at peaced (same chance as it has now with daydreaming) if gemmed. Player Comments: ---on 1/25 @ 00:23 writes: Low stanza targeted songs really do seem like a problem. I'd prefer Sol.1 or 3, but 2 isn't bad. ---on 1/31 @ 16:30 writes: I'm personally not incredibly keen on having passive lust, even more so considering how many guilds rely heavily on enemy/friend status. Combine the passive lust with a love potion and you can pretty much waltz into a mage's demesne and not have to worry about it at all. While I do understand the problem with having to refrain at low stanzas to pull lust off and how it makes the ability rather useless, I am not too happy with either of the offered solutions. Probably be a better solution if the stanza level was moved up to Mid or even High instead. ---on 2/1 @ 15:32 writes: The thing you have to think about is that it would be passive lust (at a percentage) that only works when not deaf. And as for moving it, nobody wants to lessen the amount of low stanza songs we have, plus, lust is so easily gotten rid of that it shouldn't be high stanza. Also, in all honesty, most bards still only ever have one targeted stanza in their song, as having to quiet about refrain for two songs while trying to do ANYTHING else makes things even more difficult. ---on 2/1 @ 19:10 writes: I'll agree with Morshoth. It would be passive lust that only really effects the bard's current target, and stacking it with love potion has a decent chance of backfiring for the bard. I don't really like the idea of switching it to a higher stanza either, without swapping something else down into low stanza. This suggestion is to make this pheremones lite lite, with an easier method of stopping it. While obnoxious, lust is also only really a weapon for a bard against a single archetype set (druids/mages). Believe me, I know how stupidly annoying it can be, but that begs a fix for lust, and dosn't justify a low stanza targeted song that has essentially (none, if you use tarot) no effect. ---on 2/2 @ 18:08 writes: Solutions 2 or 3 supported. ---on 2/4 @ 06:38 writes: Solution 1 or 3, but leaning on 1 more. ---on 2/4 @ 06:52 writes: Actually, a clarificaton: is the requested passive lust be bidirectional (going both ways, a la love potion) or one-way (a la Psychometabolism Pheromones)? ---on 2/4 @ 13:52 writes: Yeah. Having this as a low stanza targeted is far from helping. I would be happy with sol. 1 or 3 for this ---on 2/7 @ 01:06 writes: I understand and agree with the problem, but I don't agree with any of the solutions. 1) It isn't hard to keep your target blanknoted, 2) lust requires a 4sec of eq loss to reject (which it's necessary to reject to avoid the aeon/stun) which having to be off-eq 4 secs every 10 secs is pretty powerful (worse case scenario). 4) love doesn't fire that often and has the double-edge sword effect (which actually can be avoided by bards as the cost of positive song effects). Love also can be stopped a variety of ways (blindness, forced choleric sips etc). It really just seems like it's really powerful. If anything, I'd say lower the percentages in solution 1 to 10% and 20% gemmed. ---on 2/8 @ 06:32 writes: Solution 1 works ---on 2/8 @ 06:56 writes: Solution 1. ---on 2/9 @ 18:54 writes: Not a big fan of any of the solutions, but Solution 1 is the least disliked. ---on 2/11 @ 04:30 writes: Though I'd prefer if LoralAria skills require something other than Lust, but if that's not the direction you're wanting to go, then either Solution 1 or 3 is fine. ---on 2/14 @ 22:37 writes: Why not just make this give the passive affs you mentioned and then change SkySforzando so that if you use it on an unlusted target that it lust them for no power cost but a long eq. Seems like that would be the easiest solution and it won't turn Loralaria into something sketchy with a creepy passive lust song. ---on 2/16 @ 16:57 writes: I actually don't mind Llandros's suggestion either.